Legacy of the Family
by Not-so-Straight-Shooter
Summary: Jaune Arc, family to the famous Arc family. The Arc Family of heroes and a legacy remembered by Vale. Story of Jaune and Weiss overcoming the pressure of a family legacy through bonds of friendship and possibly love. JaunexWeiss
1. Chapter 1

I don't own RWBY. All rights go to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum; frankly I'm happy for that. Otherwise if I did I would just spoil it for myself and that wouldn't be fun now would it

* * *

Legacy of the Family

A clear blue day was upon Vale, the clouds sparse and the temperature comfortable. On the cliff top is Beacon academy, its towers and spires towering above the lake below. Jaune arc was standing in front of the statue displayed in the entrance of the academy. With his head facing above to the male statue Jaune looked at awe. His great-great-great grandfather stood before him with his sword raised high and his stance carved in stone. Jaune stared at the statue's sword; he moved his hand to the sheath of his own sword thinking of any differences between the statues sword and his, there were none. He then stared into the ground at the base of the statue with a sad sigh. Jaune was depressed, depressed about what his ancestor have done and accomplished and was sad that he would never live up to his family name.

Not but a few moments later a female in Beacon uniform with snow white hair, off-centered ponytail and soft blue eyes walking down the path to class noticed Jaune standing oddly at the base of the grotto. She walked up behind him and stared at him with confusion. Why was Jaune staring at the statue she thought, and decided to ask him why. "What are you doing looking at the statue?" With a curious and judging attitude, "shouldn't you be getting to class now?"

Jaune startled by Weiss's sudden appearance and loud voice jump and tripped on himself. Once on the ground he got, stood in front of Weiss and tried to gather his thoughts, "well um I was thinking about things."

"Why?" In a curious manner as she could not understand why he would just stand there. "Is it about that statue?"

"Well yes it was." He said

"What about the statue?"

"The statue is... Is my great-great grandfather Gerard Arc."

Upon hearing what Jaune said Weiss just come upon a realization, "don't tell me you do not belong to _thee _Arc family, a family with long history of protecting Vale for generations and one of the families that founded Beacon?"

"Um Yes, that's the one," with an embarrassed tone because she knew as much about his family as he did. "How did you know so much about my family? You're the only that has said anything about it."

"Well I come from a family that must know whose whose in Vale, it is out of necessity that we the Schnee family must know. Another thing is that your great grandfather has well recorded ties with Beacon, it's in one of our history textbooks."

Jaune upon hearing that resided with a downwards tone "Oh haven't read that part of the book yet." Now even more depressed replied, "Uhh I'm a complete loser compared to my father and forefathers." Jaune with an exasperated sigh sat down and rested his back on the stone sculpture of Beacon's heroes.

Weiss surprised by the depressed tone, "I didn't say you're a loser, why would you say that?"

John replied and said with a sad tone, "well because I won't be able to live up to my family name. I am not a good fighter, I'm not even good at talking to people, everything I do goes horribly wrong."

Weiss looked down at the now defeated Jaune and thought how similar the pressures of family weigh on them both, but with large differences in outcome. "But aren't you here in beacon training to become a huntsman? Doesn't that speak volumes of your potential?"

"Even if I'm here compared to my father he already knew how to fight when he was practically a toddler, I can't even use my sword and shield right or aura… Also the truth is..."

"Stop making excuses for yourself!" Weiss shouted at him, "You're an Arc act like it, with an attitude like that you're not even going to become even match a fraction of your family's name. What was your childhood like didn't they raise you to be an Arc?"

Jaune now looking at the sky and thinking about is memories growing up they replied, "not really, my father sort of yes but my mother no. My father would tell me tales of how our family fought the Grimm countless times generation after generation, but training wasn't really forced by my parents. My mother didn't even want me to fight she would say that it's too dangerous and that she would have preferred a safer career for me. She would always baby me, not that I didn't like it. My parents never made it an issue if I became a hunter or not." Weiss face changed expression of anger to curiosity and jealously upon hearing about Jaune's childhood. "I always imagined myself being hunter like my father and before them, but I never was quite that good at fighting. My parents never forced the issue and I think they accepted that there is a possibility of me not becoming a hunter. My parents always said that they loved me still and didn't push anything I didn't want to do when I was a kid. Yet I'm here now because I understand that I have an enormous weight on my shoulders because of my family name, but more importantly I want to become a great hunter. I want to protect the weak, and change the world for the better. I just want to know that people can sleep easily and peacefully every night. The problem is that now I'm here compared to all the students here, I'm a failure."

Weiss questioned Jaune with quick, "what was your family like?"

"Huh, what do you mean?" A quizzical expression fell on Jaune face.

"I mean what did your parents and you do together, how was it being raised by them?"

"Regular family stuff, and regarding how was it being raised by them not bad I think."

Weiss slightly annoyed by the simple answer replied, "That's not what I meant... " She paused and thought of a better question, "just give an example of something you remember with your family."

Jaune surprised by the request then thought of moment and remember a cherished moment. "Ah I remember one, my mom she would tell me bed time stories every night when I was small. Then she would tuck me in every night and tell me that she loved me no matter what. She would also make me pajamas; pretty much she was there in every important moment in my life even my dad."

Weiss hearing Jaune's moment with her mother closed her eyes lowered her head and exhaled with a sigh. She then raised her head up and moves beside Jaune and sat down next to him at the base of the statue. "Can't say I have the same childhood as you."

"What was yours like?"

"We'll when I said raised to be an Arc, well I was raised to be a Schnee. Being an heiress to a family of power and wealth there a certain standards that all members must meet."

Jaune replied in a curious tone, "what kind of standards?"

"I had to be the best, the smartest, lady like, ambitious and be perfect to all who meet the Schnee family. We are judge not as an individual but as a family, so each of us had to be at our best. Don't get me wrong I find nothing wrong with this as I understand the implications of failing to do so, but ...but I can't help but listen to your stories of your family and feel a little jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yes. When I was raised everything was methodical, my mother would always correct me if I do something wrong, tell me that I must be always in the right. The right postures, the right way to speak, the right way to present one's self, even the right activities and hobbies. The actions of my parents were calculated, everything was chosen for me and I had to meet their expectations. Not once did they say they loved me for who I am, but told me what I had to be. My mother wasn't always the most supportive person, especially my father. My father was not the most loving father I could imagine, it was tough at times." Weiss's story ended, for a while it was silence as the wind blew by and stirred Weiss's and Jaune's hair. Then she spoke with a matter of fact tone, "They were right… to an extent, I accepted what they taught me and understood why I had to be that way. Now here I am now top honors, best in class and exceptionally skilled future-huntress. I will become one of the best huntresses of Vale whether my parents like it or not, also closer to achieving my goal of becoming the best member of the Schnee family to which all members compare to." She paused in her triad and looked at Jaune and stood up with a finger pointing at Him. "Look here Arc if you're going to match your family's legacy it won't happen while you grovel here about how I can't do it. You must work harder, try harder until you get it right, do the best and understand it isn't enough. Did your ancestors say good enough when they killed a grim while hundreds more tried to kill them or others, no and you shouldn't either. The world waits for no one especially what's out there. If you want to protect the ones you love you don't stop, you don't quit, and you never ever give up!"

Jaune having just received the triad of words got up on his two feet, and scratch his head as he took in what Weiss just said. "Wow, not what I expected when I started talking to you, but... I understand. Thank you for what you said to me, I truly appreciate the honesty you had with your words. I'd say that I needed that and you have my gratitude. I wished that we would have met sooner so you could have kicked me sooner."

Weiss suddenly turned pink in the cheeks at the thanks and turned her head, "don't mention it; it was my duty to help those that need it most."

The pair then stared and smiled at each other thinking about how similar, yet how very different they are from each other. Each thought about their own family burdens and wondered how it would be like to switch places. A new found respect grew between the two of them, now understanding why they are the way they are. They suddenly turned their head away from each from embarrassment knowing they stared for too long at each other, now both sporting a reddish color on their cheeks.

Weiss looked to the side seeing the clock attached to the lamp post, saw the time and realized that both of them will soon be late for class. "Oh, no were going to be late. Come on!" Weiss just before running grabbed Jaune's hand and pulled it towards the direction of class.

"W-w-wait," he said surprised by the tug.

"We don't have time, if you want start becoming great; start now by getting to class!"

"Uhhh-Ok," was Jaune's only reply. As Weiss running to class while dragging a man larger and bigger than her, both of them knew that today was a turning point in both their lives.

* * *

Author notes

Thought of how the pressure of family would affect both characters. I felt that I could create more depth in their relationship as they have similar backgrounds, but differences that each can be jealous or curious about. That's why I ship Jaune and Wiess. Also I got bored waiting for more of this ship as everything else wasn't something I was particularly interested in.


	2. Chapter 2

Almost every night in beacon Jaune would got to the roof of his dorm and wait for Phyrra. He would always be there first as he would not come late for the person that has been supportive of him since the start. Phyrra came at the same time every night since Jaune asked her to help train him. As Phyrra came to the deck she spotted Jaune sitting on the ground and looking at the moon. He had a contemplative expression and was obvious that the moon wasn't his main train of thought. She would always help Jaune without fail. She came up behind him and asked him, "Are you ready? I think we'll start with a new set of stances for you to use."

Jaune didn't respond to the question, he just kept staring at the moon and its shattered pieces. "I was thinking about things lately... "

"What were you thinking about Jaune?"

"One of them is why, why help me Phyrra. You have been helping me so much since we became a team even before that, why. I should be dead weight to you, yet you always put yourself as risk for me.

"I want to make sure that our team leader is the best in shape so our team succeeds. As for the getting catapulted from the cliff and me saving you by throwing my javelin you needed help. If no one helped you it would have been a much worst situation and in can't live with that. Why would you bring up a question like that up?"

"We'll I was thinking about what is happening in my life; the problems I encountered, the challenges I faced, including the near death ones, the friends I met and becoming a team leader. I did not deserve many of these things... Some I did in a bad way, but the point is that I felt that it was unfair to those around who are smarter, stronger, and just better than me." Jaune got up from his spot on the ground and walked up to Phyrra, "I want to become a great hunter, but I feel that I don't deserve the credit or the responsibility I'm getting now. I feel that I would be better suited to being just a teammate and not a leader, I think deep in my heart that you should be that leader."

Phyrra slightly shocked about how upfront Jaune was took a moment to register his statement. Her face was confuse, then quickly changed to a serious face and replied sternly "You know what Jaune, I disagree."

Now Jaune was surprised by her response answered, "But why not? You are the best of us, an example for us to follow. I have great respect and admire your strength, skill and achievements. I would follow any command as you are the best and I know I would try follow with the best of my abilities.

"Jaune it's not about me and who is the best. I think you were chosen because it would be best for you and all of us."

"That doesn't make sense; it's like having a monkey king of Vale. He wouldn't know how to wield that power correct or at all, I wouldn't know how to wield that power either."

Phyrra chuckle at Jaune's odd humor but replied "You are not the monkey Jaune."

"I know, I know, I'm more of the incompetent friend that would be cannon fodder for the grim to attack while you get all the glory."

"That's not true," stated Phyrra in a much more serious tone.

"Sort of for now at least, I just received a pep talk from someone else about that. I understand that it will take a lot of work but I know eventually I can help. For now I think that it would be best for you to be the leader, and for me, you know follow by example."

Phyrra taking in all Jaune had to say to her responded to all his statement, "Jaune I think becoming team leader is the best thing that can happen to you." Jaune had a disbelieving look on his face after she had said that.

"No way, why would you follow orders from a clumsy fool like me? I don't know how to be a leader when we started and I really still don't know up to now"

"Jaune, when I first saw you I knew that you were different. You weren't a stuck up person just because you had a name, or even the skill, strength and intelligence to have a large ego. I saw Jaune Arc who has potential."

"Um not to be a downer on myself, but I don't see it."

"What I meant was that you are just the beginning Jaune, and what the future holds for you will be better. I see you succeed where no one else can, pushed to the limits, beaten down, but win in the end. But to do that you need to be pushed to the limit, following by example isn't enough for you Jaune. You need to be more than just challenged, to be put in a position where you will rise higher than you ever thought could imagine."

Jaune to her words and thought what she had to say then thought of something and gave her a question, "now that I think about it Phyrra, is this a challenge for you?"

"Huh?"

"I mean that you helping me is a challenge for you, is this test or yourself? You are the best of us, the only thing left would be to see if you could teach and I am to be your lab rat."

"Well, in a way."

"I knew it!"

"That's not fair, I think of everything as a challenge, but I also think of you as a friend, a friend in need of help. I want to help you, sure it may be a challenge that I would easily accept, but my wish is to make everyone become the best they can be. I want everyone to be happy, I want everyone be able to believe in themselves and overcome their challenges. You will leave behind a lasting legacy of Jaune, not Jaune family of the Arc, but Jaune hero and protector of Vale. I know that you will surpass everyone that came before you." She grabs Jaune's shoulder with her hand and firmly held. "I know that you will be your own person. I believe in you Jaune, I believe you are capable of great things, I think professor Ozpin thought of the same thing when he chose you instead of any of us."

"I did not think of it like that, it never crossed my mind that I would be worth anything of value. Even After I told you what I thought and what I am, what I really am you still accept that?"

"Jaune you like everyone else is priceless, and Yes Jaune the moment I first met you. You just need a little push. Well... maybe a big push. We all need help from time to time. We will be a great team and you a great leader."

"Thank you Phyrra, you don't know what this means to me."

"Think nothing of it, now we will go to the next phase of your training. There is still a lot for you to learn so let's get to it."

"Ok, I think I'm ready. Oh just one thing do you think I'll get a statue of me somewhere?"

Smirking she answered "Even bigger than the one of your great-great grandfather."

The pair continued through Jaune's training late through the night. Parry, lunges, riposte and blocks can be heard through the night; the occasional "ow!" can be heard from a certain male hunter-to-be and a "sorry" from a huntress-to-be.

...

Elsewhere in the outskirts of Vale a cloaked figure walked the quiet streets. He walked farther away from the center of the city, and to the outer sectors of the city. His final destination was the industrial district. Once he entered the district he soon found his intended destination a wall and gated warehouse compound that housed many warehouses inside. The warehouse site was surrounded by high concrete and steel fences, each having a large amount of barb wire attached. The area appeared to be quiet save for the two guards in the front gate chatting to one another. The figure stopped at the entrance which was blocked by the gate and the pair of guards.

The guard seeing the man spoke to the cloaked figure, "what is your business here this is a restricted area?" He grabbed his rifle that was slung on his arm, preparing for anything to happen.

The cloaked spoke with a low thundering voice, "I am here to see how our experiments are doing, it's been a while since I came here so I am visiting and checking if everything is in order." His voice vibrated the air around him.

The other guard watching the conversation between them realized who this person was and elbowed his partners shoulder, "it's him, the commander." He turned his attention to the hooded figure," I apologize for not recognizing you sir. We did not expect you to be here at this hour by yourself."

The garbed person understood the odd timing he was there and responded with a relaxed reply, "of course I understand the oddness of my arrival, but I felt like walking today and the night is beautiful and embracing, I understand your seriousness of security and applaud you for it. Wouldn't want others knowing what we are doing here."

Both guard relived at the person response both replied, "Yes sir, thank you sir." The pair then quickly allowed the large gates to be opened.

The guard stood in a military stance, both of them raised one arm to the side and lifted the end part of the arm up; this was a salute to their leader. With a strong and patriotic voice they spoke, "hail grim!" and allowed the person to walk into the compound without further interruption from the outside.

Author notes: I am really sorry for the stupidly long time between the previous chapter and this one. I finished the Jaune and Phyrra chapter weeks ago but didn't know what to do afterwards; I was also busy on top of that. I got a rough build of a story in my head but it is ridiculously rough. My intention for this story is that I want Jaune and Weiss to build their relationship slowly, hints here and there and adventure on top of that. This is my first time writing something like this so let's see what happens. Also regarding the grammatical errors, I am seriously blind to them but will try to stomp them out when I see them, and please feel free to correct me as well. I will set some time to correct and update chapter 1.

Thank you very much for the review, favs and follows.


	3. Chapter 3

Inside one of Beacon's buildings was a large library which a group of students were in, that group was Team Rwby. Team Rwby was sitting in one of square tables in the library supposedly studying for an upcoming exam. Their surroundings around them lay endless shelves of books that created a seemingly mind boggling maze from which students must venture to find a book. The four members of the team sat in each of the chairs doing different task. The table that the four were working on was strewn with textbooks, notebooks and many other miscellaneous things anyone can think of. The red member who is the youngest of the group laid her face on a notebook; one could hear the soft snore of a deep sleep. The page Ruby was sleeping on was half filled with notes and the other with doodles. The white member was reading a thick and well-aged book while writing notes on a notebook she used often. The heiress was concentrating on the important points of the book and memorized each section to make sure she could remember from memory. The black member of the team was reading a novel she brought along when she decided that she would stop studying. She leaned back into the chair while she was reading. Every now and then she would reach to the back of her bow and scratched an itch she would often have. The final member the yellow haired girl wasn't as calm as the other teammates; she was restless and bored. She used one of her arms as a stand for her head while the other was just fiddling with one of the pencils she brought along. It didn't surprise the others that Yang would be the first to speak after a long period of silence.

"Man, this is so boring." leaning back into the chair and stretching her arms. She looked at the clock on the wall and once again spoke, "it's getting late maybe we should call it a night, it not like most of us can study any longer."

Weiss placed her pen down and focused her attention the gold haired member, "do you not know how much material we have to cover for this exam? This class is no simple matter; it will take a considerable effort to do well."

Yang scoffed with a quick exhale of her breath at the white haired girl, "we'll be fine; I got most of the concepts down so it shouldn't be that bad."

Weiss slightly irked by that response replied, "You really don't seem to take school seriously do you?"

"I do to, it just that I take the time to enjoy life." As she spoke she pulled her arms in the air and placed her hand behind her head, making a pillow action with her arms while leaning back into the chair. Weiss rolled her eyes at the yellow hair women and returned back to her studying, scribbling more words on her notebook. Yang saw the scoff and smirked.

Ruby stirred at the noise Yang and Weiss made raised her head, eyes half close and a face of drowsiness, "uh? What's going on?"

Yang spoke to her sister, "we're just taking about how we should call it a day and go to bed soon."

"Sounds like a good idea, we have been here for half the day." While speaking she stretched out her limbs and gave a wide yawn. She then looked to the closes window saw that the sky was dark and realized that it was late. "I could use some sleep."

As the group then began to pack their belongings Weiss ignored everyone's packing to leave the table and still continued to write profusely. The others clearly tired felt that they completed enough work and were eager to leave. Ruby still sleepily felt the need to jump into bed and start fresh the next day so that she could continue tomorrow ready and focused. Blake interrupted her reading and marked the page she left, she wanted to continue reading in a more comfortable situation anyway. Yang was still quite awake but didn't want to be in the library anymore and would probably prefer to leave all the studying to the last minute.

Rwby slightly confused at why Weiss didn't leave her seat questioned her, "were going to leave now are you going to join in team Rwby's desire to sleep?"

"Not all of us are such a rush to run to bed, beside I still want to get this section done and I don't want to break my train of thought." Weiss dropped her pen and looked to the other members, "I'm almost done with this section and if I don't finish this it will just bother me then rest of the night."

"Ok Weiss take care; we'll see you at the room." The three girls the table and disappeared into the corridors of shelves, soon only the footsteps could be heard and finally only silence.

Weiss continued to read the section she was working on writing down notes for each word the she knew would be in the upcoming exam. As time went on Weiss began to feel a little worn-out as she gave up writing notes and began to skim the pages of the book. Each sentence that she tried to remember probably would be forgotten later on, but she continued anyway.

A large yawn escaped from the Schnee girl and a long stretch to relax her muscles. "I think it is time I call it a night." She placed her pen down and began to place all her belongings into the bag she brought with her. She stood up and placed her bag on her shoulder and began to walk towards the exit.

Weiss continued to walk pacing shelf after shelf after shelf, just realizing how large this library actually was. No sounds were heard except for the girl's footstep at night, probably because everyone presumably left. A few minutes passed by and Weiss realized that she went the wrong way and found herself lost. 'Just great' she thought to herself. She started looking around for any memorable landmarks to guide her out. All Weiss saw was a labyrinth of bookshelves that seem to have no end in sight.

Then suddenly a large booming sound was heard, this startled Weiss as she jumped a bit from where she stood. "Hello! Anyone there?" she called. No response was returned. She started to walk towards the sound; it was but a few aisles beyond her view. As she approached she could hear rustling sounds of paper and an inhuman moan. Weiss thinking it may be dangerous readied herself for the worst. She had failed to bring her sword Myrtenaster, but she happened to have brought a supply of dust she would use for studying. She hugged behind the shelf just before where the sound could be heard, and then proceeded to reach for the vials of dust in her bag. She held one of the tubes in her throwing armed and prepared for the ambush. She jumped out from behind the shelf raising her arm to throw the vial into the ground before the intruder. Weiss suddenly stopped her arm in the motion and stood in shock.

Jaune laid on the ground with books and papers strewn all over him. Obviously Jaune had tried to reach for a book in the higher shelves and consequently caused a small avalanche. "Jaune!? What in grim are you doing, I could have killed you."

The member of the Arc family dazed by the books that had fallen on him rose his head and saw Weiss, "uh hi Weiss." Jaune rubbed his head at the place where a heavy book landed on.

"Here let me help you." Weiss then kneeled down and gave a hand so that Jaune could get up from the ground.

"Sorry about that noise didn't think anyone was here at this time."

"Here let's get this cleaned up first before we get into trouble."

Weiss and Jaune began collecting the books that fell on Jaune and placing them back into the shelf. While this was happening Weiss took the opportunity to question Jaune. "So what are you doing here at such an hour?" Weiss checked the labeling on the book and made sure each one was placed in its correct place.

Jaune answered quickly and honestly, "Actually I was here to find a combat training book." The leader of team Jpnr placed each book in any section without any order and regard for the correct location.

Not convinced by his answer, "at this late an hour! If I didn't know any better I would think you're up to something." Slightly annoyed at Jaune's filing system for the books she took each book that was wrongly placed and moved them back to the proper place.

Surprised by the accusation Jaune attempted to defuse the accusatory Weiss, "nothing bad, I was just...Just finished training today and thought maybe I could get a book so that Pyrrha would not need to work herself so much in helping me."

"Wait a minute Pyrrha is helping you at this hour."

"Well yeah, we don't exactly have a lot of time during the day."

"Helping you in what, exactly?" Now curious at what and Jaune and Pyrrha are doing at night.

"Well like learning how to fight better, but mostly it's Pyrrha and me spending a lot of time working on how to at least defend myself."

She was mildly surprised, "Oh, I knew you were working harder, but didn't think you would spend the time to at night and have lessons from Pyrrha." Weiss thought about the implications of such an arrangement between the teammates and decided that it is a good idea. She knew Pyrrha was the strongest teammate and Jaune who was team leader was the weakest among them needed help. "What are you going to do now that you got the book you were looking for?"

"I plan to read up on it and then when we meet again I would show her what I learned." Finishing with his reason he wondered now what Weiss's reason for being here. "What about you, what brings you here ready to have a fight?"

Not amused by his jest she answered "I was studying with my teammates and stayed behind to finish something. I was leaving at this moment when I wasn't able to find the exit of this place."

"So you're lost?"

Weiss slightly insulted by the word defended herself "I am not lost, I just happen to not recall the layout of this library." Weiss realizing that she actually was lost asked Jaune for help, "You wouldn't happen to know where the exit is?"

Jaune looking around himself realized that he also didn't know as well, "um I can't seem to remember where I came from." Looking both directions of the corridor of shelves, "maybe it was because of the book the landed on my head that I can't remember where it is."

"Just great"

"Why don't we just walk around for a while until we see something that will let us remember where the exit is."

Agreeing with his idea, "ok it's definitely better than standing around talking about it."

The pair began to walk towards a direction but instead collided with each other. After the collision they both took a step back and held a blush rising on their cheeks, they quickly straighten their composure; Jaune's action to avoid the awkwardness was to raise his hand to cover a fake cough, and Weiss's was straightening out her uniform.

"How about we go this way?" Jaune raised an arm to a random direction through the maze.

"Ok." She said. Jaune led the way while Weiss followed suit.

A silence fell on both parties preferring to just walk and hope that they finally found the way out. They didn't find the way so after a while and out of boredom began to start a conversation Jaune initiating first trying to break the ice. "Sooo how is Beacon for you so far?"

"It's been good so far, lessons are not that difficult though the combat is something I'll get used to. What about you? I know you're having a harder time then most here."

"How can I say this... I'm doing better than before; combat isn't as bad as it was before; chance of getting me killed is lower, though my test scores and papers are not exactly the best."

"Are you having serious trouble with your studies?"

"Well to put it simply I'm getting killed every time we are assigned to do something."

"Do you have someone helping you in your studies such as Pyrrha?" The pair took a right turn not thinking about where the exit is.

"Um... not really she just helping me with my fighting skills, but I told her that I could handle that part myself. She was doing more than enough to help me anyway; I wouldn't burden her any more than that."

"You still need help anyway, as much as you are getting better in your fighting techniques your intellect still needs the same amount of training as well," stressed Weiss. "You are the team leader thus you need to know as much as you can about strategies, weapons and skills that are available to you. Your team turns to you for answers, as much as I can say I must also turn to Ruby as she is our team leader." Weiss now slightly annoyed about accepting the truth about how the team she is in functions. "It's a huge responsibility and requires you be at your best intellectually and physically."

"I know, I know. It just that I'm getting uses this kind of pressure and getting use to the responsibilities. I won't let them down though, I will do my best."

Reassured by Jaune statement she relaxed, "good to know that you won't ditch on your responsibilities."

Once Weiss response was finished the two just so happen to have found the exit, they were finally relieved. "Finally we found it." Jaune spoke, "it's about time we got out of this maze."

"Yeah it is." Jaune walked through the door and Weiss followed behind.

Once the two were outside of the building Jaune stopped at the top of the steps and Weiss continued walking to the bottom which was only a few steps. She then suddenly stopped walking, turned around and spoke with a sheepish tone, "you know... I could help you with your studies." Weiss then recomposed herself and spoke with a stronger tone and with vigor, "so that you won't fail from Beacon. It would be ashamed if you had to leave your teammates behind and they completed their training without you.

No quite sure what to say Jaune fumble a reply to the question, "Well geez I think I'm going to have to think about it."

"Are you refusing help from a Schnee!"

"No, no no, that is not what I meant, I mean," trying to assemble what ever thought he had together, "I mean yes..." More confident with his words, "yes I would like to receive help from you."

Weiss held her head high and allowed her boastfulness show, "Good, you should feel honored that one of the smartest students in beacon is willing to help you in your predicament."

"It is not what I expected when I came here just for this book,"

"Even if it is expected or not you need to take advantage of it and use it to better yourself. I will see you at least once a week every Friday night, if you can't come make sure you notify me. Is this ok for you?"

Thinking about what he would have to do the week finally nodded in agreement upon the appointment. "Yes that is fine here in this building right?"

"Right," reassuring Weiss they were in agreement.

"I shall see you then, until that time goodbye." The snow themed girl turned around and walked away from Jaune who was standing at the base of the building's entrance confused at what had just transpired.

Author notes: Another late post I actually made another chapter after this already but could not post this one yet. I was still thinking of where to go from here, also I didn't want to edit my writing for the longest time so I just wrote. Hopefully if all goes well I'll post soon after this.


End file.
